dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball SuperSonic Warriors: Battle Edition
Introduction Dragon Ball SuperSonic Warriors: Battle Edition is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z SuperSonic Warriors 2 on Nintendo DS. However this game will be played on PS3 but it will have highly advanced graphics compared to the NDS and Gameboy Advance graphics.The game will begin from the Emperor Pilaf Saga and end at the GT Final, 64th World Martial Arts Tournament. The battles will be like that of the Tenkaichi series and if a good character is defeated by an evil character, you will play as the evil character for that fight. Gameplay This game has almost every character in the series and is divided into 3 series. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. One must finish the previous series in order to continue to the next series. One will learn attacks before they can use them. Characters The Characters available are as follows: 1. Kid Goku 2. Master Roshi 3. Diablo Desert Bandit Yamcha 4. Chi Chi 5. Super Power Roshi 6. Emperor Pilaf Machine #1 7. Oozaru Goku 8. Kid Krillin 9. Jackie Chun 10. Major Metallitron 11. Ninja Murasaki (5) 12. Android 8 13. Buyon 14. General White 15. General Blue 16. Bora 17. Mercenary Tao 18. Black Suit 19. Chiatzou 20. Cyborg Tao 21. Teen Tien 22. Tambourine 23. Drum 24. Cymbal 25. Old King Piccolo 26. Young King Piccolo 27. Master Shen 28. Piccolo.Jr 29. Adult Goku 30. Teen Piccolo 31. Raditz 32. Kid Gohan 33. Adult Krillin 34. Nappa 35. Scouter Vegeta 36. Adult Tien 37. Adult Yamcha 38. Kaio-ken Goku 39. Oozaru Vegeta 40. Dodoria 41. Zarbon 42. Beast Zarbon 43. Guldo 44. Recoome 45. Burter 46. Jeice 47. Captain Ginyu 48. Frieza 1st Form 49. Nail 50. Frieza 2nd Form 51. Piccolo (Fused with Nail) 52. Frieza 3rd Form 53. Frieza Final Form 54. Goku Super Saiyan 55. Mustard 56. Vinegar 57. Salt 58. Spice 59. Garlic.Jr 60. Future Piccolo 61. Future Vegeta Super Saiyan 62. Future Tien 63. Future Yamcha 64. Future Krillin 65. Fututre 18 66. Future 17 67. Future Gohan Super Saiyan 68. Future Trunks 69. Future Trunks Super Saiyan 70. King Cold 71. Mecha Frieza 72. Android 19 73. Vegeta Super Saiyan 74. Android 20 75. Android 18 76. Android 17 77. Android 16 78. Piccolo (fused with Kami) 79. Imperfect Cell 80. Semi-Perfect Cell 81. Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta 82. Perfect Cell 83. Ascended Super Saiyan Future Trunks 84. Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks 85. Full Power Super Saiyan Goku 86. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan 87. Future Imperfect Cell 88. Pikkon 89. Adult Gohan 90. Adult Super Saiyan Gohan 91. Adult Super Saiyan 2 Gohan 92. Great Saiyaman 93. Goten 93. Kid Trunks 94. Super Saiyan Goten 95. Super Saiyan Kid Trunks 96. Kibito 97. Pui Pui 98. Yakon 99. Dabura 100. Majin Vegeta 101. Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 102. Majin Buu 103. Goku Super Saiyan 3 104. Evil Buu 105. Super Buu 106. Gotenks 107. Gotenks Super Saiyan ''' '''108. Gotenks Super Saiyan 3 109. Ultimate Gohan 110. Mega Buu/ Super Buu w/ Piccolo and Gotenks 111. Ultra Buu/ Super Buu w/ Piccolo, Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan 112. Vegito 113. Super Vegito 114. Kid Buu 115. Kid Uub 116. Teen Uub 117. Adult Trunks 118. Adult Goten 119. GT Vegeta 120. GT Goku 121. Kid Pan 122. Ledgic 123. Mutchy 124. GT Goku Super Saiyan 125. Luud 126. Sigma Force 127. General Rildo 128. Metal Rildo 129. Hyper Metal Rildo 130. Baby 131. Baby Trunks 132. Baby Gohan 133. Baby Goten 134. Baby Vegeta 135. Super Baby Vegeta 136. GT Goku Super Saiyan 2 137. GT Goku Super Saiyan 3 138. Super Baby Vegeta 2 139. Majuub 139. Golden Great Ape Goku 140. Goku Super Saiyan 4 141. Golden Great Ape Baby 142. Hell Fighter 17 143. Super 17 144. Haze Shenron 145. Rage Shenron 146. Oceanus Shenron 147. Naturon Shenron 148. Nuova Shenron 149. Eis Shenron 150. Syn Shenron 151. GT Trunks Super Saiyan 152. GT Goten Super Saiyan 153. GT Vegeta Super Saiyan 154. GT Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 155. GT Gohan Super Saiyan 156. Golden Great Ape Vegeta 157. Vegeta Super Saiyan 4 158. Omega Shenron 159. Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 159. Goku.Jr Super Saiyan 160. Vegeta.Jr Super Saiyan 'Movie Characters' 1. Cooler-(Between 3 years gap) 2. Meta Cooler (5) - (After Goku revives from disease) 3. Super 13- (After Goku revives from heart disease) 4. Broly- (Time for Cell Games) 5. Bojack- (After Cell Games) 6. Janemba- (During Gotenks Battle in Hyperbolic Time Chamber) 7. Super Janemba- (During Gotenks Battle in Hyperbolic Time Chamber)